I dont Know What youre Talking About!
by Princessinthecorner16
Summary: "Teddy whats wronge?" i said confuzed. "Nothing sky it really is nothing!""tell me Teddy!" "YOU REALLY DONT KNOW HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW" "Teddy i dont know what your talking about!" "How can you NOT KNOW!REALLY Bye Sky...""TEDDY COME BACK TEDDY!"
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what you're Talking About" NEW STORY!

**A:N/ Hello readers this is my teddy Lupin Fan Fiction like I said I would! I had this reader ask a question about this story on my What the Hell is Happening story so I decided to answer it! This story is about Skylar Mari Moore and Teddy Lupin growing up through Hogwarts and as little kids since their parents are friends! And about Victoria well you will just have to read and see! This is my sister story to What the Hell is Happening! So it means that this one will probably always update right after I get a chapter up for that one! It is starting in their 1****st**** year and will have flash backs also! And will stop once it gets to their 7****th**** year. Because James and Alyiahs story starts their 6****th**** year and Teddy is one year older then James! And start up again once the other story will be down with their sixth year so you can see it from both sides and different POVs. And this story does not follow J.K. Rowling at all so yep. Review and Tell me if this story sounds good the actual story will start Friday since I don't have school and I urge you all to read my other story since they are also amazing! So here is the Full summary!**

"_Teddy what's wrong?" i said confused. "Nothing Sky it really is nothing!" tell me Teddy!" "YOU REALLY DONT KNOW HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW" "Teddy i don't know what you're talking about!" "How can you NOT! WOW Really I am so disappointed in you Sky I really have thought you would have figured it out but I guess not! Bye Sky..."He walks away… "TEDDY COME BACK TEDDY!" WHAT the hell just happened! And why do I feel like I should really know the answer for if he never told me? Sister story too What the Hell is Happening!_

**SOOOO that was it Review and tell me what you think and also check out my other story I hope you like it and enjoy Teddy and Skylar's Story! Give me the good the bad the ugly the bitchy just tell me I encourage all reviews so thank you for reading see you soon! Virtually of Course!**

**Cupcakes,**

**Rainingrainbowfroggies64**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't Know What Your Talking About! : Main Character

**A:N/ hi two chapters in one day so excited this is Skylars sheet to see if you would like her well I like her anyway! Thank you for everyone who has read this already it makes me very happy and I hope you will enjoy reading her story as much as I like reading it so enjoy!**

Basics:

Full Name (First, Middle* Last, Nickname*): Skylar Mari Moore "Sky"

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Year (first, second, third…etc.): 7th

Blood Status (Muggle-born, Half-Blood, Pure-Blood, Squib): Half Blood

Birthday*: November 14th

Place of birth: Cacoon Mexico

Hometown*: Godric Hollow

Family (parents, siblings): Mother: Isabel Father: Patrick Sisters- Nicki Evelyn Brittnee Brianna Becca Fall Brothers: Brian Daniel Spencer Tyler and Nathan

Parents/ siblings age/ jobs if have one: Mom stay at home dad Malsesy Mauntens [made up] coach/manager both are 51, Nicki is a teacher for little kids to control magic at young age 31 married to Jared and have a son named Adam who is 4 and twin girls Lexis and Laney who are 2 she was a Huffle Puff, Brian is a beater for The Malesey Mauntens he is 28 and married to Rachel 2 kids Max and Macy who are 3 he was a Gryffindor , Daniel is 27 and a teacher at Bexutbotons {or whatever its called] He was a Raven Claw married to Demi who is 26 and 1 child Miley who is 2, Evelyn is a Chief 26 engaged to Michael 27 bff is Demi she is Prego with a boy who they are going to name Ben she was a Huffle Puff, Spencer was a Slyvverian he works for his grandfather at the family business he is 25 he is sort of single just got divorced., Brittnee is 23 she is a Quiditch Reporter she is single, Tyler is 20 works at gringots was a Raven Claw he is single and has a daughter named lizzie who is 1, Brianna is 15 and is a Slyvverian, Nathan is 13 and a Huffle Puff he is the class pranker, Becca is 9 and wants to be a Raven claw and Fall is 6!

Motto/Saying: "Get your own Dumbass!"

Any thing eles: she is a Raven Claw and grandparents were killed by grey back

Appearance

Eye Color: greenish blue

Hair Color: blondish brown

Skin Color: Carmel chocolate

Height: 5'5

Weight*: 125

Toned or not really: yes low "c" Cup small round butt good size sort of strong REALLY flexible

Attractiveness (1-10): 9

Makeup? (Girls only): Lips and eyes

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings*: scars from falling down allot tattoos a moving teddy bear on her back [ahhhhhh] piercings ears and belly button

Anything else?*: NOPE

Clothes

Casual (what they wear when not at Hogwarts): Jeans sweats t-shirts capris and cardigans jerseys

Uniform (their uniform and what they wear underneath that): tie neatly down button up blouse with top 4 buttons undone skirt sometimes hitched up Raven Claw colors

Trade Mark outfit: leggings and a short dress and a beaded necklace bracelets and uggs

What they think is stupid to wear: polo's dress pants black dress shoes tommy tops low cut tops

Formal: long blood red dress or short one sleeve turquoise dress

Casual Winter*: jeans sweats sweatshirts long sleeve tops teddy shirts and jerseys

Jewelry*:beaded necklaces locket and rings

Anything else?*:hate skanky bitches clothes

Personality

Good Qualtiies: shy very smart caring intelligent beautiful generous knows when to talk and to shut up sometimes

Neutral Qualities*: oblivious needs more fun smartest in her year sometimes comes of snotty

Bad Qualities: can be scary intimidating never backs down from a challenge

Intelligence (1-10): 100

Sociable (1-10): 9 1/2

Prankster or a goody two shoes anything like that bad boy or a bitch: goody two shoes but knows when to have fun

Humorous: sort of

Thing that no one know about: has a crush on teddy lupin but will never tell him

Job when older: charms prof.

If close with family: sort of mostly with Brian Daniel Spencer and becca and her dad

Anything else?*: NOPE

Other

Likes*: small things hanging out with friends and family coffee and pizza reading being busy

Dislikes*: attention extravent gifts the quite clowns and tornados

Magical Strengths: spells charms potions dada and trans.

Magical Weaknesses: divination and CMC

General Academic Performance (Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Dreadful, Troll): outstanding

Patronus (third year and up)*: Wolverine

Boggart*: a mean werewolf

Wand (length, wood, core)*: 10' wolf hair evergreen

If they are a head or a perfect : Head

If you want to put them with one of the cannon chacters as friends just say which one you would like them to be with as friends Teddy Lupin Frank L. Max Wesley and Shelly Finnegan

Quidditch Position (everybody can participate )*: Captain Chaser

Talents (outside of Magic)*: Music listening to people talking reading design helping others

Favorite color*: gold

Favorite animal: wolf

Favorite quiditish team[ if they like it} Malsesy Mauntens

Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't and what yr. they are in)*: Teddy Lupin

Friends: Teddy Frank Shelley max Alyiah Jacob Averal [beastie]

Enemies:[optional I could do it but if you have any one in mind say so] Victoria Wesley Hate her!

Pet (Owl, Toad, Cat, etc)*: Cat named Teddy Bear

Dormitory Description (A short description as to how your character decorates their portion of their dorm)*: books scattered everywhere posters pictures quiditch things autographs of famous people pillow stuffed teddy bears!

Theme Song*: You belong with me Taylor Swift

Quotes*: What doesn't kill me makes me stronger or at least smart enough not to do that again

Anything else?*: will never tell teddy what she feels and that's a promise!

**And there is Skylar tell me what you think of her and if you think she would look good with Teddy I think so Review plz I love me my review and hopefully you will enjoy the Story!**

**Peace,**

**Rainingrainbowfroggies64 **


	3. Chapter 3

_Announcement to all stories of mine_

Okay hi long time no see? Yes I am a bitch for not updating in like a year. But I have excuses. 1 school got very demanding! 2 my grandpa who I love very dearly had open heart surgery and was in the hospital for like a month and he couldn't really do anything so i had to help take care of him! My brother graduated from high school I had 2 help get ready for that! For no one would allow me on my computer so I had 2 reviews and read stories from my nook! Which I cannot write stories from! 5 fan fictions deleted one of my stories which I was not pleased about one bit. Just cuz it had the word bitch in it. In the summary.( you lost me to her) and you want to know the funny thing? i was going to update that story. This makes me not even want to write.

but alas if you did my harry potter story character thing I can't remember what that story is called but whatever I'm not giving up on it will just take me awhile to get it out. Because I am lazy person. But, my other stories are going to be edited, and i am looking for a beta because yea. I still have wonderful ideas but you do not know them yet!

I am sorry... I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. :( I would hate me to... but they all need fix ups and yea.

Also I will not update in the winter or spring. Because school is just to busy for that. But I am a summer slash fall writer so that is when you are going to get your updates. Not regularly but they will come. And yea sorry everyone... i will be deleting them and putting them all back up in the future...

Check out my profile for future updates.

Thankyou,

PhyscoPenguan64


End file.
